


Drunk-Wishing On A Star

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Sterek-Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit of groping here and there, All for Stiles' sake, BHHS, Background!Scisaac, Brain Bleach Required, Buzz cut!Stiles, Crack, Crack Pairings, Cute!Derek, Defenitely crack, Embarrased!Stiles, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Ficlet, Fluff, Free pizza!, Jack does bad things to good people, Kissing, Loooooooots of groaning, Love Magic, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Sibling Incest, Someone take my keyboard away from me, Spark!Stiles, Stiles has had it with magic, Wishing on a star, dubious pairings, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wishing on a star while drunk one night, Stiles single-handedly throws BHHS into a turmoil of hormones and rushed kisses. It's up to him and Derek to stop his 'Fairy Godmother' and find his one true love...but what will Derek do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk-Wishing On A Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a bored teenager who should be revising mixing with Sterek fanfiction and a severe amount of NYD repressed enthusiasm. Hope you like it :) xxx
> 
> Also, this doesn't fall anywhere particular in the show's timeline (if there even is one)!

Stiles enjoyed the pack's Not Dead Yet parties. Everyone came together, had something to drink, and laughed as if there were no other supernatural monstrosities coming their way. This time, there were all in the McCall's backyard, lounging about on the cold grass or on furniture. Allison, Lydia and Isaac had taken over the picnik table, laughing together; Jackson, Danny and Boyd were on the grass wrestling; Melissa and his dad were talking to Erica and Scott by the barbeque, where the Sheriff was gradually turning burgers and sausages over. Peter sat on the swinging porch chair, trying to get his relatives to lighten up a little and join in. Derek stared back at him, but Cora finaly gave in and sat next to her uncle, taking the bottle of whatever alcohol he could find and taking a swig. Stiles smirked slightly around the rim of the bottle of Jack he had to his lips and Derek heard, his gaze snapping to Stiles with its usual glare. Stiles raised an eyebrow and took another swig. Everything was quite and content under the blue starry sky, until Allison called out,

"Look! A shooting star!"

Everyone turned their heads to look up, even the wrestling pups on the grass pausing their game for a moment, and they all sighed in unison at the simple gold spot that travelled across the sky, leaving a glittering trail in its wake. "It's beautiful," Melissa said, and the Sheriff looked down at her, smiling.

"Everyone make a wish! That's an order!" The Sheriff said loudly, pushing the lid of the barbeque down to let the food cook. Everyone in the garden closed their eyes, and the garden was over-taken the quiet sound of whispered wishes and moving lips. Stiles opened one-eye mid-wish to look at who actually was doing what they were told. He was surprised to see Peter and Cora sitting still, eyes closed whilst their lips moved. Then Stiles caught sight of Derek, and both eyes opened. The werewolf had his eyes closed feverishly, brown furrowed and lips moving as if he was wishing really _really_ hard. He looked like a little boy. Stiles quickly closed his eyes before he could be caught and wished the hardest he'd ever had, which was pretty hard considering he was halfway to being completely hammered.

_Please let him love me...please...Screw it! Let everyone love someone!_

*___*___*___*

Stiles didn't really notice the kissing couples in the school hallway. It was five days 'til Valentine's Day, and apparently the lovebug had come early. He was a little shocked, however, to see Jackson and Danny necking just outside their chemistry lab. Scott was rambling on to him about Allison's beautiful something or other, when Stiles saw _her_ walking down the hall towards them. A pretty blonde with blue eyes wearing a short pink dress and boots, walking confidently, smiling and waving at everyone. Stiles hated to say that he looked like one of those guys in movies who see a really pretty girl walk past them and then follow her with their eyes and mouths open, but that's what he was like. As she walked past, she made eye contact with him and winked at him, pink plump lips curving up into a smile. Then, she was gone, greeting some other student. He whacked his hand against Scott's shoulder repeatedly, still looking after the girl. "Dude, did you see that?" he asked, before turning around to look at Scott.

His friend was paying him no attention. He had his puppy look on and his eyes looked like they were full of little hearts. His uneven jaw was slack. Stiles stared at him. "Dude, didn't you hear me?" he asked, shaking his best bro's shoulder, but still no response. In an instant, Scott ran away from him and threw his arms around a tall, curly-haired boy standing a little way down the corridor. Isaac reciprocated whole heartedly, holding the shorter wolf to him as if he was his long lost love he hadn't seen in years. "Well, that's just...OHMYGOD NO!" Stiles began, and he immediatley covered his eyes as the two Betas began to kiss, Scott's fingers twisting into Isaac's curls. That happened the first time he saw the girl.

*___*___*___*

The second time he saw her, they actually spoke. He was early for lacrosse practise (he didn't want to give Coach another reason to put him on the bench this semester because he was late), his crosse slapping against his behind as he lightly jogged towards the locker rooms. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened by itself and the girl came out, bumping into him. "I am so sorry..." Stiles said, trailing off when he saw the girl. She gave him an awkward smile.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, looking down.

"You know that's the guys' locker room, right?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I do now," she said, raising her eyebrows and scooting around him without touching him. "I got lost. Sorry about bumping into you." With that, she hurried off down the corridor, walking quickly. Stiles stared after her and shrugged before pushing his way into the room. A few seconds later, he ran out, blinking rapidly and rubbing his face as his brain was seared with the image of Aiden backing Ethan up against the wall in the showers, both naked.

*___*___*___*

Stiles gingerly re-entered the locker room half an hour later to find the twins separated and the rest of the team getting changed. From his position next to Scott, he could see his bro sending lovey, puppy looks over his shoulder at Isaac. The curly-haired angel blushed and sent them back. "Oh my god, what is with you two?" Stiles asked in frustration, throwing his shinpads down on his bag in angst. Isaac and Scott looked at him curiously.

"What're you talking about?" Scott asked, sending Isaac a worried look.

"These looks you keep giving each other! Scott, one minute you're head over paws for Allison, and then a few seconds later you're basically eating Isaac's tonsils! What the hell?" Stiles rambled loudly. Thankfully, the noise of the showers and other guys talking drowned him out.

"I like Isaac, Stiles. Is that so much to handle?" Scott asked, looking and sounding hurt. He grabbed his helmet and crosse with one hand, before grabbing Isaac and pulling him after him to the field, leaving Stiles alone. He began to jiggle up and down on the spot like a toddler trowing a tantrum.

"When did my life get like this?" he groaned, and he quickly stopped jiggling because of the funny looks he was getting from the guys.

*___*___*___*

Stiles almost ran straight off the pitch as soon as he was out because he had a serious need to go buy or invent some brain bleach. _No one_ had the right to see Greenberg and Coach Finstock making out in the middle of the field, especially when Greenberg's hands were down Coach's trousers. He looked away from the spectacle, and saw that the rest of the team were unfazed, throwing things at each other and chatting in the bleachers. It was only then that he saw the girl again, sitting on the highest bench and reading a book, a pen clenched between her teeth.

_One's an accident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern..._ he repeated to himself.

*___*___*___*

Stiles needed wise words. Wise words from someone who wouldn't lie to him and possibly new what was happening. He needed Lydia, fellow Hale pack researcher and all-around straight talker. He'd heard that she'd gone home sick after arriving at school that morning, and he had a free period then, so he hopped his Jeep over to her house. He knocked on the door three seperate times before it was opened.

"Hello?" Lydia asked as she opened the door, swathed in a pink dressing gown. Her hair was a mess and her lips were a bitten red, eyes glazed over. "Hi, Stiles."

"Lydia, I really need your...are those hickeys?" he began, and trailed off when he saw the line of red marks on her collarbone and neck as she adjusted her dressing gown. They were bright red, and most defenitely fresh. Lydia tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Lydia..." a purr came from the stairs, and Allison appeared, clad only in a pair of panties, messy hair, and a t-shirt. Stiles' mouth flopped open. Lydia turned her head and a blissed out smile decorated her face.

"Come back later, Stiles." was all Lydia said before slamming the door in his face. A series of unintelligable noises left him as he heard giggling on the other side of the wood.

*___*___*___*

Derek didn't answer his phone as Stiles called on him on the way back to school. "Freaking Sourwolf..." he grumbled under his breath as he ran from his Jeep to his English classroom. He got in his seat in just enough time for the teacher to come in and start the lesson. He was usually pretty good at keeping concentration in English- he liked the lesson, and Ms Blake wasn't a bad teacher, but the little giggles from Cora and the shaking shoulders of Boyd (sitting directly in front of him) was enough for him to lose it. He threw his rubber at Cora and it bounced off her shoulder, catching her attention. "What's so funny?" he whispered, and Cora shot a look at Boyd, who tilted his head to one side.

Inconspicuously, Cora slipped Stiles a piece of folded up note paper that Boyd had given her moments ago. He unfolded it and read the note.

**How about we go bowling on Saturday night? I'm not scared of Derek, so pick you up at 7?**

Stiles shot an amazed look at Boyd, who rubbed the back of his neck shyly, still looking at Cora. Cora blushed prettily as Stiles handed the note back.

"Unusual couple, but it could work," a quiet, female voice said beside Stiles, and he whipped around, surprised. In the seat next to him was the girl, a happy smile on her face as she watched Boyd and Cora simper over each other quietly. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.

"You," he said, accusingly, and the girl raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Me, what?" she asked, twirling a pencil between her fingers.

"You've been everywhere I've seen people getting together. You were in the locker room just before I walked in on Ethan and Aiden, you walked past me and winked when Isaac and Scott started making out, you were in the bleachers where I saw the horrifying display of Coach and Greenberg breaking a pretty big school rule. _What's happening?_ " Stiles asked, trying to wrap his head around her. The girl smirked.

"Only what you wished for, Stiles," she replied.

*___*___*___*

As soon as the bell for the end of the day went off, Stiles grabbed the girl and dragged her out into the corridor, linking his arm tightly with hers. "Who are you?" he growled in her ear, keeping her close. The girl smirked. "What did you mean 'only what I wished for'?" The girl laughed a little before squeezing Stiles' arm and snuggling closer, as if they were a couple.

"Don't you remember your wish, Stiles? You wished for everyone to love someone," she replied, looking up at him sweetly. "Honestly, it's the sweetest wish I've ever had to grant."

"Oh my god, wishing on a star actually works? And it still counts when you're drunk?" Stiles asked, amazed. He was hit with a dizzy memory of a Not Dead Yet party, a bottle of Jack on his lips and a shooting star. The girl smirked at him.

"Oh my god, werewolves actually exist?" she asked, mocking his tone of voice. Stiles gave her an 'eh, fair point' face before becoming serious again.

"But that wasn't the main part of my wish! That was to get Derek to fall in love with me. I then drunkenly added everyone else. So, why do I have a fairy godmother on my arm, instead of Mr Alpha McBroody-Pants?" he asked, and the girl's face set hard.

"Ok, let me tell you a few things," she started, flipping her hair. "One, I hate being called a fairy godmother. It makes me feel old. Two, I'm working on the Derek front. Making someone fall in love is hard."

"But everyone else is in love! How hard can it be if they're all in it?" Stiles whined. Now they were in the parking lot, surrounded by couples who were kissing and hugging. Stiles eyed them enviously.

"It's easier when there is already a little attraction between the couple," she explained, and Stiles nodded.

"So are you saying there's no attraction _at all_ between Derek and I?" Stiles asked. The girl pouted.

"Didn't say that," she replied. Stiles' eyes lit up.

"So you're saying there is?" He hated how hopeful he sounded. The girl shrugged.

"Didn't say that either," she replied, and Stiles groaned.

"Since I won't get a straight answer for that, lemme ask another question- what about the others? What'll happen to them?" He ended up calling the last bit because his 'fairy godmother' was walking away.

"Don't know," she called over her shoulder and vanishing from sight in the blink of an eye. Stiles was left standing alone, mouth open in disbelief. And he was always lead to believe that fairies were nice people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Isaac and Scott walk towards their bikes, holding hands and looking at each other with hearts surrounding them in the air. Stiles, despite his frustration over the entire thing, did find the sight endearing. Running for his Jeep, he had the engine on before closing the door and his phone to his ear, dialling Derek, before he was even belted up. This time, the Sourwolf answered.

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek asked, dog-earring the page of his book he'd been interrupted from.

"Get to my house _now_ and bring any books you can find on magic. And I mean, like, _right now_ "

*___*___*___*

Half an hour later, Derek fell through Stiles' bedroom window and onto the bed Stiles and his laptop had migrated to. Books tumbled everywhere, and Stiles remarked, "That's a lot of books," without looking from his screen. Derek righted himself and adjusted his wonky jacket before glaring at his researcher.

"Why did you call me over here?" he asked, and Stiles slid his laptop down his legs, so it rested on his knees.

"We've got a bit of a problem," he said, and Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Stiles, what did you do?" he growled, and Stiles held his hands up in surrender. "Stiles, I'm not in the mood for games. I just got a very explicit text from Isaac explaining why he won't be home tonight and what he'll be doing with Scott instead." He handed his phone to Stiles, and he scanned the message, eyebrows creeping towards his hairline.

"I didn't know Isaac even knew words like that!" he mused, and Derek growled. "I did nothing, I swear," he said. "Isaac, Scott, the twins, Lydia, Allison, Danny, Jackson, Boyd, Cora, and some other people have been hit by a love spell from a fairy godmother, making them all go crazy for each other. We need to stop it."

"If the rest of the pack's been affected, why haven't we?" Derek gestures between himself and his researcher, and Stiles ducked his head, running a hand over his buzz cut and shrugging. Derek watched his long delicate hand repeat the same action he'd done when they'd first met, and he felt his repressed urge of wanting to suck on those fingers rise to the surface. He quickly pushed it down again- now was not the time.

"I dunno," Stiles said, sheepishly, colouring slightly. He really hoped he wouldn't have to explain his wish to Derek.

"That's why you asked for all the magic books," Derek stated, and Stiles have him a big thumbs-up.

"Give the wolf a treat," he said, and Derek gave him an unimpressed look. Stiles went back to his screen and tapped away, leaving Derek to stare at him. He stopped after a few seconds, his hands stilling, and he looked up through his lashes. "Are you gonna help your pack or not, Sourwolf?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Derek kicked off his boots and swung his legs up on the bed, picking up one of the old books and settling to read.

*___*___*___*

 

"I can't take it anymore!" Stiles groaned, pushing his laptop away and rubbing his eyes. It was now dark outside, and their research had been proven fruitless so far. They'd found a few things about love spells on the internet, but they all turned out to be useless or just plain creepy ( _"Stiles, this is a porn site..." "You find useful things on porn sites, Derek."_ ). Derek just grunted at him and stretched his legs, scrunching up his nose. "I'm hungry. What d'you want to eat?" Stiles asked, and Derek shrugged.

"Don't mind." Stiles shoulders deflated at the blunt response, and he sighed.

"Well, the only stuff we have in the fridge is all this veggie stuff I eat with dad 'cause, you know, his cholesterol and stuff, and I don't think wolves like veggie stuff? Right? Isn't that against the laws of nature? So I was gonna order Chinese, but we'd have to eat it all if we order stuff because my dad has the nose of a Bloodhound when it comes to unhealthy food and he'll inevitably guilt me into getting some. I even hide the menus, so he won't find them. Is that cool?" he bumbled, reaching for the Chinese take-out menu hidden between some books on his nightstand and reading it. While he rambled on, Derek watched him, curiosity and fondness on his eyes. He liked hearing Stiles go on, and his theories, contrary to everyone else's opinions. The fact that Stiles changed his eating habits for his dad also spoke volumes about him as a person. He cared for other people, hating them to feel different and uncared for.

"It's nice that you do that for you dad," he blurted, and Stiles looked up at him, gold eyes wide. God, what Derek would do to stare into those eyes all night.

"What?" Stiles asked, unsure of what he'd heard.

"The eating stuff. You take care of him in a way some people wouldn't bother with," Derek said, and the corner of Stiles' mouth twitched up.

"Just a way of life, now," Stiles replied. "Sweet and sour chicken with prawn toast sound good?" Derek nodded.

*___*___*___*

The two boys ended up falling asleep on Stiles' bed, Chinese take-out cartons hidden under the bed and covered with a blanket. Their research for that night was a bust; they'd exhausted half of Derek's book collection and Stiles had been complaining that his eye were starting to smart from the bright light of his laptop. Now, Derek watched his eyelashes fan over his cheekbones and his lips purse as he dreamed. They were laying top-to-tail, Derek's back resting against Stiles' footboard. His lips tugged as Stiles buried himself further into his pillow, muttering something under his breath. Deciding to carry on working, he picked up another book, a faded red hardback, the gold writing on the spine faded. Scanning the index, he flicked to the page where it referenced fairies and magic. A few paragraphs in and he was shaking Stiles' leg, trying to get him to wake up.

"Wuzzut?" Stiles mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes and pouting his lips. Derek's heart threatened to leap out of his chest. He scooted up the bed until he was sitting beside Stiles, tilting towards him slightly to even the height difference and so he wouldn't fall off the bed.

"I think I've found something," he said, and Stiles perked up, sitting up so his back was against the headboard. Here, his head came to Derek's neck and he had a clear side profile of his face.

"Uh huh," Stiles said, still looking at Derek's features; the pale eyes, the sharp cheekbones, the scruff he bet would feel amazing against his own skin...He shook himself and forced his eyes to look at the book. Derek, however, didn't miss that his heartbeat quickened, and he coughed awkwardly.

"It says here that the wish can only be broken by the wisher themselves," Derek read, his fingertip tracing the line of text. "That basically means we just have to find the wisher, then the fairy godmother and lift the spell."

_Ah, crap_ Stiles thought. "But how will we find the wisher? There were at least 14 of us in the garden that night, and everyone knows that you can't go around asking people what they wished for because it won't come true. Wishes never come true when you tell them," Stiles rushed, trying not to sound guilty and argue with Derek. It was probably the worst excuse he could think of as why they shouldn't go looking for the wisher. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, sounding unamused. Stiles nodded in earnest.

"Really," Stiles answered, and he breathed out quietly. He'd saved his own ass once again.

"Ok, so that means we should start looking for the fairy godmother. She's bound to tell us who wished for this," Derek said, and Stiles found that he had no way around this one. So he did what he liked to do best- ignore the problem until it solved itself aand went away.

"I think that's a problem for tomorrow," he said, sliding back down the bed and tucking his feet under his duvet. "Are you staying here?" he asked, not wanting to sound too hopeful or needy. Derek's eyes seemed to glaze over, becoming heavy, and his bottom lip fell slightly as he looked at Stiles.

"Only if you want me to..." he said, his voice going deep and husky. He leaned towards Stiles, who's head was tilted back, mouth open, eyes fixed on Derek's mouth.

"Derek..." he said quietly, swallowing hard. His voice seemed to jar Derek out of his stupor, and his eyes cleared, taking in the very small amount of space between his and Stiles' face, the way Stiles' eyes kept flickering to his lips, and he pulled away, slipping off the bed and pulling his boots on.

"I'll see you later," he said hurriedly, before climbing back through Stiles' window and into the night. Stiles stared after him, mouth agape, half slumped, half still in position for a kiss that was now never going to happen. He buried himself under his duvet and groaned in frustration, books clattering to the floor.

*___*___*___*

Derek trudged down the staircase in his famiy's loft in a sleep-deprived mood. His mind and dreams had been filled with his almost-kiss with Stiles, his dreams giving him different scenarios of what could've happened if he'd just kissed the boy. His sheets were still a mess on his bed from where he'd been tossing and turning, and his vest was still lying on the floor in his room, leaving his muscled torso on full display. On his way to the kitchen, he saw Peter lounging on the sofa, reading a beat up old paperback. "What's got you in such a bad mood?" he asked his nephew, not looking up. Derek just stared at him and offered no response. Derek opened the fridge door, stared inside before closing it again and headed back towards the stairs. "If you're hungry, I just ordered a pizza. Should be here in a few minutes," Peter said, turning another page. The Sourwolf grunted and collapsed into an armchair, one of the few other bits of furniture in the family room. A few silent moments later, and the doorbell rang. Peter set down his book and walked to the door, letting the couch cushions spring back in place. His wallet was out of his back pocket before he'd even opened the door.

On the other side was a pretty blonde with blue eyes, hair tied back in a ponytail under her pizza delivery hat. Two pizza boxes were balanced on her left arm. "One meat lovers and a Mexican?" she asked, reading the order from a slip of paper on top of the boxes.

"How much?" Peter asked, rifling through his wallet. The girl reached out and touched Peter's hand, stopping him. Peter froze, his wolf froze, and his eyes froze on the delivery girl.

"It's free," she said, almost as if she was casting a spell. Derek took no notice. Peter took the pizzas and closed the door on the girl's smiling face.

"We just got free pizzas," Peter said, sounding as if he was almost in a daze. He was about to pop the lid on the first one when his phone rang. Derek thought Peter looked almost ecstatic when he looked at the screen and answered. "Hi Melissa," he said, trying to keep it cool.

_Melissa...?_

A few moments later, Peter was grabbing his jacket and hurtling out the door, giving Derek no explanation. Not that he expected one, anyway. He stared at the two pizzas on the table, and then thought about his phone in his back pocket. Whipping it out, he dialled Stiles' number.

"Heeeeeeey, Sourwolf," Stiles answered, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"You up for pizza and research?" Derek replied.

*___*___*___*

Twenty minutes later and Stiles let himself into the loft, looking either appauled or shocked. Derek felt this and stood up, going over to him. "You OK?" he asked, reaching out to touch Stiles' shoulder, but then pulling back after thinking about it. Stiles shook his head, eyes unblinking.

"The fairy godmother's done it again," he replied. Derek looked at him, brow furrowed. "I just saw Peter and Mrs McCall making out in the street!" Derek winced visibly. "Ooooooooh my god, this is all my fault," Stiles muttered to himself, running his hands over his hair as he paced. Derek stared at him.

"How is this your fault?" he asked, and Stiles stopped pacing, but his leg kept jigging up and down. He had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around him and pin him down to stop moving.

"All my fault! We can't go looking for the fairy godmother because she's vanished. She vanished once she'd started granting my wish! _Mine_ , Derek. _My_ wish! I was drunk, and apparently it still counts when your drunk and wishing on a shooting star. Which, to be honest, is just going to screw up the world because people ask for stupid-ass things when they're drunk, like unicorns and superpowers, and they probably won't use them all for good-" Stiles began to ramble, clearly becoming more and more panicked by the second. Derek grabbed him by the shoulders and, in full red eyes and fangs-mode, growled,

"What did you wish for?"

"I wish that you'd fall in love with me and that everyone had someone to love!" Stiles blurted, covering his mouth with his hands. Derek let go of his shoulders and took a step back, amazed. A deep red blush covered Stiles' face, and his eyes were shining and wide. "Oh my god, I can't believe I said that..." he said to himself, starting to back away from the werewolf and towards the door.

"Stiles, wait-" Derek started, walking towards the jittery teen. Stiles backed even further away from him.

"No!" Stiles said, turning and running out of the door. Derek could have followed and caught him if he'd wanted to, but Stiles ran away for a reason, and he wasn't going to pressure him. He flopped onto his couch and stared straight ahead, mind process what Stiles had said. Stiles wished for him to fall _in love_ with him. Stiles _loved_ him. Derek's heart began to race, blood pumping in his ears. He'd tried to kiss Stiles last night, not knowing that Stiles had wished for something he could've got just by asking. Derek fell sideways on the couch, groaning.

*___*___*___*

It was two days later when Stiles and Derek saw each other. Within that time, Derek had had to put up with Isaac rambling about Scott (he could know sympathise with Stiles about Scott and Allison), Cora panicking about what to wear on her date with Boyd, and some extremely awkward noises coming from Peter's room. He was doing his weekly shop (the humans in the pack had made fun of him for doing something so mundane and _human_ ), browsing the tinned food aisle, when he saw Stiles. The teenager had a basket hanging on his arm, his phone shoved between his ear and shoulder, and a list of what he needed in his other hand. If Derek tuned his hearing right, he could hear what he was saying,

"Yeah, dad, I know...uh huh...uh huh...well no wonder you want me to get that!...since when did you two start?...tonight? She's coming over tonight?! And you didn't think to tell me about this?...oh my god, dad! Please!...yeah, yeah, I'll pick the extra bits up for ya...no! No, we can't eat that- you know why!...listen, dad, I've-"

It was only then Stiles caught sight of Derek, and Derek dropped his head shamefully, trying to make it look as if he wasn't staring at him. "Dad, I need to go. Something just came up," he heard Stiles say to his dad and end the call. He pretended to fake interest in two different types of soup when Stiles came over to him.

"Hey, Sourwolf," he said, trying to sound normal and give Derek his perfect, quirky smile.

"Hello, Stiles," he replied, dropping both types of soup into her trolley. There was an awkward silence between them; neither wanting to walk away, but neither of them sure what to say.

"My dad's been hit by the fairy. He's got himself a girlfriend from the school," Stiles said, trying to break the ice. "She's a TA or lab tech or something and she's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Is that a good thing?" Derek asked, looking up from under his long eyelashes. Stiles felt his mouth hang open. The corner of Derek's mouth was curled up into a smile and, paired with the stubble and glinting eyes, Stiles really couldn't resist him.

"I hope this is," he said before pulling Derek down to him and planting his lips firmly on Derek's in a hot kiss. Derek was stunned into immobility for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and held him close, licking into his mouth. A little moan escaped Stiles and Derek swallowed it hungrily. They were both aware of the other people in the aisle watching them, but neither wanted to pull apart. Derek growled as Stiles' threaded his long fingers into his hair, and he breathed sharply through his nose. "Ooooooh my god," Stiles murmured against his lips as he pulled in his werewolf for another kiss. Halfway through this one, Stiles' phone began to ring, and Derek almost pouted when he pulled away to answer it. "Hey Dad," he said, trying not to sound like he'd just been kissed within an inch of his life and his lips were swollen.

_"Stiles? I think I need some help,_ " came the Sheriff's voice.

"What? Why? Are you ok?" Stiles asked, immediatley worried. Derek heard Stiles' heartbeat pick up, and he placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

_"I was just kissing a woman I don't know_ ," his dad said, sounding confused and more than a little scared. Derek heard and snorted, and Stiles hit him on the chest for his troubles.

"I really don't know what to tell you, Dad," Stile said, half-laughing. "You sure you don't know her?"

_"Yeah, son. I'm pretty sure I don't know her_ ," the Sheriff replied, and Stiles had to bite down on his knuckle so he wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Okay, well, why don't you tell me about it when you get home, ok?" Stiles offered, and the Sheriff agreed. Once Stiles hung up, Derek snorted and began to laugh, bending over slightly. "Shut up, Sourwolf! It's not _that_ funny!" he complained, batting Derek's arm repeatedly.

"Ok, Ok!" Derek said, fending Stiles off. They both walked down the aisle together, Derek's arm slung around Stiles' shoulders. It felt like a warm, comfortable weight across him, claiming him and protecting him at the same time. They waited behind each other in the register queue, Derek patient while Stiles packed his bags.

"Looks like you two had fun," the girl behind the register said, and a flash of a smile went across Stiles's lips.

"Yeah, he's a really good... _you_ ," he said when he looked up. The blonde girl with blue eyes was smiling impishly at him from behind the register, his receipt in hand.

"Me," she replied, laughing.

"What're you doing here? he hissed, casting a look at Derek. He payed them no attention, still pulling things out of his cart and placing them on the moving counter.

"Just came to see how you were," she said, shrugging. "Also, to tell you most of your friends are back to normal."

" _Most_?" Stiles asked, an edge creeping into his voice. The girl shivered, a little smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, I hope you talk to Derek like that," she cooed, and Stiles blushed. "And yes, most. Scott'll call you about it later."

"You talked to Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Well, not 'talked', per se. I've been keeping an eye on him, and let's just say he's in a place where I can't take my magic off," the girl said, nodding her head from side to side as she scanned Stiles' items through.

"Is he still with Isaac?"

"Yep, and I doubt they'll be apart soon," the girl replied, cooing. Stiles didn't really know how to comprehend this infomation, so he stared at her. "Don't worry," she said, placing a hand on his, "It's all gonna work out." With that, the girl disappeared, replaced with a dazed looking staff member wearing the shop's colours.

"That'll be forty dollars and 25 cents," he said, rubbing his head as if he'd just been hit by something. Stiles handed the money over and looked at Derek, who was staring back at him.

"You ok?" he asked, seeing the confused look on Stiles' face. Stiles nodded and accepted his change from the cashier, picking up his bags after stuffing it in his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you later, yeah?" Stiles asked, and Derek smiled, crooking a finger and beckoning him closer. Stiles grinned and stood directly in front of Derek, tilting his head up. Derek placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled away, eyes crinkled.

"Yeah, I'll call you," he said, and Stiles walked away with one last grin over his shoulder. Derek turned back to the cashier, who was staring at him with his mouth open.

"I'd have to wish on a star to get a guy like that," he said, raising his eyebrows and totalling the amount. Derek looked back in the direction Stiles had gone, a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah...I guess that's what I had to do," he replied.


End file.
